Deadly Intentions
by PretendFan
Summary: In an attempt to capture Jarod, Lyle brings in a mysterious ex-Pretender to lure Jarod into the Centre's grasp.
1. Chapter One

1 Disclaimers: Don't own any characters from the show, just the ones I made up. I'm not getting any money out of this, simply enjoyment.  
  
Author's Note: I am presently in the middle of writing numerous Pretender stories so updates on my stories may be a little slow. I enjoy reviews and don't mind any input on the story's development. I want to please my readers just as much as I want to please myself.  
  
Special Note: While reading this story, imagine the following actors portraying the specified characters:  
  
Richard Gere as Dr. Conall  
  
Paul Walker as Carey  
  
2  
  
3 The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Lyle slouched against the wall while his gaze rested on the closed elevator doors across the hallway. To the people walking past him, the sharply dressed man appeared to be simply wasting time or maybe relaxing after a stressful meeting. In fact, Lyle was waiting for someone: someone very important to him. Normally he'd wait in his office but on this day he was anxious for this encounter to start. His eyes followed some of the people passing by just to provide an allusion that he wasn't waiting for anyone in particular.  
  
A pretty Asian woman entering his vision interrupted Lyle's concentration. His gaze followed her as she moved past him and down the hall. While his attention was diverted, the elevator doors slid open. Nary an eye turned to glance at the man that stepped out. His arrival was subtle, just as it was supposed to be.  
  
The stranger stood just outside the doors, briefcase in hand. The handsome, dapper older man was in his late forties to early fifties. His darkish gray hair set off the neutral gray suit he wore. The thin-framed glasses on his face lent him a studious, professor like look. He was a polished, well-groomed individual without standing out. His gaze lingered over a few of the women who passed but finally he spotted his target. The man casually made his way through the crowd of hurried people.  
  
Lyle was still watching the Asian woman when the gray-haired man walked up to him. The man stood silently in front of Lyle, his face impassive. The man waited a few minutes before clearing his throat.  
  
Lyle jumped at the sudden small sound. A smile quickly replaced the surprised look that had crossed his face. "Glad you made it." Lyle glanced quickly around, placing a hand on the other man's arm. "Let's head down to my office. Too many eyes and ears out in the open."  
  
"I understand," the stranger replied with a small smile. The two men started to stroll down the corridor. Neither of them noticed the person watching them.  
  
  
  
4 Miss Parker's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
Broots staggered into his boss' office breathless. "M-M-Miss P-P- Parker!" he gasped.  
  
Miss Parker's head jerked up at his abrupt entrance, a scowl plastered on her face. "Didn't I tell you to check up on that restaurant receipt we found at Jarod's last lair?"  
  
Broots' head bobbled in a nod. "Y-Yes, b-b-but I saw, I mean a think I saw, something you might want to learn about…at least I think you might want to. I-It might be nothing at all. See, I was heading down to the lab- "  
  
"Just tell me what you saw," Miss Parker interrupted slowly, speaking through clenched teeth.  
  
"Lyle. He was talking to some man in a gray suit. I-I headed down here just after they entered Lyle's office."  
  
"What did this man look like?" Miss Parker laid both hands on the stack of papers on her desk. They could wait for later.  
  
"Uh, he was maybe five-ten, middle-aged, gray hair. His suit looked expensive. I think maybe Armani."  
  
Miss Parker arched an eyebrow. "You know what an Armani suit looks like, Broots?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Broots replied, completely missing the jab.  
  
Miss Parker steepled her hands and gazed at Broots with a hard, thoughtful look. "Lyle has been a bit on edge these last few weeks. I bet this man has something to do with it. My little brother is up to something."  
  
Broots bit his lip. The intense expression on her face meant she was planning something. This could not be good.  
  
"I want you to find whatever you can about this strange face. Look at any file you can. But be careful. If Lyle's involved, it could get dangerous."  
  
Broots gulped, fighting back a shudder. "Yes, ma'am," he replied weakly. Miss Parker smiled satisfactorily as he stumbled out of her office.  
  
5 Lyle's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
Lyle quickly shut the door to his office once they were inside. He waved an arm toward a chair across from his desk. "Please, have a seat."  
  
The older man smiled and settled into the chair, lazily stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles. "Don't mind if I do."  
  
Lyle circled around his desk and slid down into his leather swivel chair. "Let's get straight to business."  
  
The other man nodded. "How is he taking the move? I would have come up on the same flight but I had to finish up some important business."  
  
Lyle smiled. "He's settled in fine. I haven't been down to check on him myself but one of my men has been seeing to his needs. He'll be glad to have you back."  
  
The man grinned. "He doesn't care who handles him as long as he gets to have his fun."  
  
Lyle smirked. "That's because he's only worked with you. I know a handler or two he might not enjoy having to obey."  
  
The other man shrugged. "When would you like to get started? I have to take care of some personal things but they shouldn't take long."  
  
Lyle frowned and thought for a moment. "We'll have to be careful. If we hurry this, we may make some mistakes. We don't need people who have no business knowing about this finding out. The Triumvirate wants to keep this as low key as possible."  
  
"He may not be able to wait very long. He gets impatient if he isn't allowed to enjoy himself. He's pretty willful," the man ended his speech with a chuckle.  
  
"Not too willful, I hope," Lyle stated, a warning edge to his voice.  
  
The other man shook his head. "He knows how to obey orders. He always knows where he stands."  
  
"Good." Lyle smiled again and clasped his hands together. "We can get started soon. Very soon."  
  
The older man smiled and stood up. "Let's go see what our little project is up to. I know he'll be eager to get back to work."  
  
"Of course, Dr. Conall," answered Lyle as he walked across the room to open the door. "That is what you're here for."  
  
6 Outside Lyle's Office  
  
Broots panicked when Lyle opened the door. He'd stopped just outside the office door to chat with somebody he knew. His friend had just left when he heard the door open, followed by the sound of Lyle's voice.  
  
I'm dead! he thought with alarm. He spun in a circle, not sure which way to head. Finally, just as Lyle and the other man started to walk out the door, Broots shot off in the direction of the tech room.  
  
7 Miss Parker's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney were talking just inside her office before leaving work for the day when Broots came rushing up. The tech was carrying a folder thick with paper and breathing as though he had sprinted all the way to her office.  
  
"Miss Parker!" he called.  
  
"Broots," Miss Parker returned sharply.  
  
"Sorry, M-Miss Parker, but it's important." The technician stopped and cleared his throat, glancing quickly at the door.  
  
"Get in!" Miss Parker growled, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him inside. The door slammed behind them with a forceful thud.  
  
"What is it?" snapped Miss Parker with a cold look at Broots. She plopped down in her chair while Sydney stood against the wall.  
  
Broots stepped forward and fumblingly dropped the folder on Parker's desk. "T-This is all the, uh, information I could find on the man Mr. Lyle was talking to."  
  
Miss Parker's eyes rolled. "You find all that without knowing the guy's name?"  
  
Broots looked at her dumbfounded. "No, of course not!" he scoffed, sending Sydney a look. The psychiatrist gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"I was, um, talking to my friend, Lenny-"  
  
"The guy with only half an ear?" Sydney guessed, grinning.  
  
Broots chuckled, causing Miss Parker's eyes to roll again. "Yeah, that's the guy. You've met him?"  
  
"Syd, don't encourage him! Broots, shut up about your friend and get on with what you wanted to tell me!"  
  
"Right, um, anyway, I was talking to Lenny then after he left, I heard the door to Lyle's office open. I was trying to figure out how to escape when I heard Mr. Lyle call the man he'd been talking to Dr. Conall. That's when I raced over to the lab to look the guy up. And that's what I found." Broots nodded at the thick folder.  
  
Frowning, Miss Parker pulled the folder closer to her and flipped it open. "This all you have?" she asked, her voice heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you say Dr. Conall, Broots?"  
  
Broots and Miss Parker both shifted their focus from the folder to Sydney. Neither of the two had noticed the psychiatrist start at the mention of the name in question. They were both surprised to see a dark frown on the man's habitually stoic face.  
  
"Yeah, I-I did," Broots answered.  
  
"What's up, Freud?" Miss Parker inquired.  
  
"There was a Dr. Conall who was involved with the Pretender project." Sydney paused and a contemplative expression wiped the uncharacteristic frown away.  
  
"And?" Miss Parker raised her brows.  
  
"Wait!" Broots said excitedly before Sydney could continue. "I read something about this in the files!" Broots looked at Miss Parker with dopey enthusiasm.  
  
"Dr. Conall was assigned to a Pretender by the name of Carey. He handled Carey for ten years until Carey was taken out of the Pretender project. Conall was then transferred to the Centre's holdings in Chicago and after that I couldn't find anything on what he was doing there."  
  
Miss Parker's brow furrowed. "Why was Carey taken out of the Pretender project?"  
  
Sydney pursed his lips. "Carey was one of the last children to be brought to the Centre and added to the program. He was, I believe, ten years younger than Jarod. After the ten years that Broots mentioned, it was realized that Carey's abilities were not up to par, at least compared to those of Jarod. Once it was decided Carey was not up to standards, he was pulled from the Pretender project. I don't know what was done with him after that. All I know is that he was transferred to somewhere else in the States."  
  
"Maybe Chicago?" Miss Parker asked with exaggerated enthusiasm. Sydney shrugged.  
  
She leaned back thoughtfully. "Was Carey taken from his parents, too?"  
  
"I believe his parents died in a car crash just before he was brought in," Sydney responded.  
  
"A car crash, right. I'll have to remember that one." Miss Parker turned her head to look at Broots. "See what you can find on Carey and what they did with him once he was removed from the Pretender project."  
  
Broots nodded slowly. "Yes, Miss Parker."  
  
8 Simulation Lab  
  
SL-15  
  
The young man was sitting at a table with a sweeper behind him when the two men climbed down the stairs. Conall preceded Lyle and at the sight of him the young man at the table jumped to his feet.  
  
"Conall!" His face and voice expressed his delight. Then he spotted Lyle and stopped in mid-stride toward Conall. Immediately any expression was erased from the young man's face and he stood passively waiting. He'd been taught well.  
  
Conall gave his subject a gentle smile. "Hello, Carey," he said, his voice marginally warm. He passed the young man and walked over to the table. "Come have a seat."  
  
Carey glanced at Lyle, who had watched the reunion with no emotion, before walking over to the table. Conall guided him to his seat with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lyle moved over to the table, too, but his attention was on the sweeper.  
  
"You may go now. You'll know when we need you again."  
  
"Yes, sir," the sweeper replied as he hurried out of the room. The simulation labs always gave him the creeps.  
  
Conall stood behind Carey, his face totally impartial. Carey himself sat inhumanely still, no expression showing in his face except for a bit of curiosity glowing in his eyes.  
  
Lyle moved around so he was facing him. For a long time he simply stared silently at the younger man. For his part Carey stared evenly back at him.  
  
Lyle cocked his head. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
Carey blinked then narrowed his eyes. He appeared to study Lyle as though he was some complicated math problem. After a few minutes, his demeanor relaxed. "You're Mr. Lyle."  
  
A small smile twitched at the corners of Lyle's mouth. "You do remember me."  
  
"Yes, sir," Carey replied.  
  
"How do you know me?" Lyle asked, garnering a confused look from Conall.  
  
"Chicago. You-You were in charge over there."  
  
A full smile graced Lyle's face and he chuckled. "Not quite in charge. But I did pull a lot of weight over there." He immediately sobered up and eyed Carey for a minute. "How do you like your new accommodations? Comfortable?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Lyle smiled again. "Do you know why you were brought to Delaware?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Lyle was serious again. "We need your help with something. It's very important."  
  
"You need my help?" Sudden interest gleamed in the ex-Pretender's green eyes.  
  
Lyle smiled. "Yes, we do." He paused a minute before waving a hand in front of him. "But we'll talk about that later. For now, we'll just let you adjust to your new home."  
  
Conall placed a hand on Carey's shoulder. "I'll walk back with you to the room."  
  
Carey nodded and stood up. Lyle hung back as Conall propelled Carey toward the stairs with a hand on his shoulder. A smug smile adorned his face as he followed after them. Soon they would get down to business. There was much to be taken care of.  
  
9 Miss Parker's Office  
  
Miss Parker had just swallowed two aspirins when Broots rushed in followed closely by Sydney.  
  
"Miss Parker!" Broots cried excitedly as Sydney shut the doors.  
  
"What is it, Broots?" she groaned.  
  
Broots stopped and peered concernedly at her. "You feeling okay, Miss Parker?"  
  
"No, but get on with it."  
  
Broots sighed. "I looked up on Carey like you told me to. I looked at files concerning his time here but I even hacked into the Chicago-based Centre's system. You won't believe what I-" he glanced quickly at the silent Sydney, "-we read."  
  
Miss Parker looked at both men and quickly rose from her chair. She walked over to the doors of her office, double-checked to make sure no unwanted ears were listening, and then went back to her seat. She leaned forward and looked at Broots expectantly.  
  
"Tell me." 


	2. Chapter Two

1 Disclaimers: Don't own any characters from the show, just the ones I made up. I'm not getting any money out of this, simply enjoyment.  
  
Author's Note: I am presently in the middle of writing numerous Pretender stories so updates on my stories may be a little slow. I enjoy reviews and don't mind any input on the story's development. I want to please my readers just as much as I want to please myself.  
  
Special Note: While reading this story, imagine the following actors portraying the specified characters:  
  
Richard Gere as Dr. Conall  
  
Paul Walker as Carey  
  
Additional Note: Special Guest Star Eliza Dushku as Angela  
  
  
  
2 Nocturnal Hunter Nightclub  
  
3 Red City, Delaware  
  
The black Lincoln pulled up in front of the nightclub. A long, noisy line winded its way from the club entrance to the street, the rowdy people waiting in hopes of getting in.  
  
Lyle read the name of the club, which was decorated with flashing lights, and chuckled to himself. "How appropriate," he muttered. He glanced at his companion in the dark interior. Carey was studying the scene in front of the club intently. His face wore no expression but his eyes glittered with excitement.  
  
"Are you ready?" Lyle asked him.  
  
Carey's eyes barely flickered in Lyle's direction, so engrossed in studying the crowd was he. "Yes, sir," he answered, his voice husky with exhilaration. Lyle smiled and started to open the car door.  
  
4 Miss Parker's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
"Well, uh, i-i-it's very ,uh, complicated," Broots began, stumbling over his words as usual.  
  
"Just start explaining, Broots," Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
"Okay. We all know that Carey was brought into the Centre in Delaware when he was a kid. We also know that he was kept here for ten years. We know he was taken out of the Pretender project. What we didn't know was where he was sent afterwards. You'll never guess where!"  
  
Miss Parker suddenly straightened in her chair. "Chicago!" she breathed, wide-eyed.  
  
Broots looked disappointed. "How'd you know?"  
  
Miss Parker smirked wryly. "Lucky guess."  
  
"That's just the beginning," Sydney said. He glanced sideways at Broots. "Tell her what else we learned."  
  
Broots glanced at Sydney before continuing. "Right. I looked everywhere I could on the Chicago mainframe for information on Carey."  
  
"Keep going," Miss Parker said when Broots paused.  
  
"Carey was moved into another project which was based in Chicago, called Nocturnal."  
  
"Nocturnal?" Miss Parker frowned. "What does that mean?"  
  
"That's not the most stunning point. I know you won't be able to guess who was in charge of the project!"  
  
Miss Parker's brow furrowed suspiciously. "Who?"  
  
Broots swallowed thickly, clasping his trembling hands behind his back. "Lyle."  
  
5 Nocturnal Hunter Nightclub  
  
Red City, Delaware  
  
Lyle led Carey toward the club. He pushed through the crowded line, ignoring the lewd and angry exclamations in his wake. Most of the people in the line were in their twenties, though there were a number of late- teens and even older adults. Most of the teens and twenty-somethings wore tight fitting, skin showing clothes while the adults wore stylish and sleek suits and dresses.  
  
The bouncer blocked Lyle's way with his arm. "Are you on the list?"  
  
Lyle smirked as he looked the big, powerful man up and down. "Of course. Lyle and Carey. We're friends of Mr. Conall."  
  
At the mention of Conall's name, the bouncer quickly waved them in. Without another glance, Lyle swaggered through the door, Carey at his heels.  
  
To say the Nocturnal Hunter was noisy and crowded would be an understatement. The music, a raucous, rapid tune popular with the younger generation, blared from the speakers situated throughout the place. The expansive room was decked from wall to wall with people. The dance floor was covered in bodies, crashing and bumping together as they swayed and grinded to the beat.  
  
Lyle ignored the frenzy of people as he threaded his way through the room. Carey was right behind him, though the younger man looked around him with interest.  
  
6 Miss Parker's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
"Lyle was in charge of the project?" Miss Parker asked, aghast.  
  
Broots nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah, he was in control of everything. A- According to what I found, he handpicked Carey for the project."  
  
Miss Parker leaned back in her chair. "What was this project about?"  
  
"T-T-That's the t-t-t-thing. In my primary search, I wasn't able to find anything on the project. The-the only thing I could find was that it was very hush-hush and supported mostly by the Triumvirate."  
  
Miss Parker frowned. "This must have been before Lyle was part of the Triumvirate. Probably was a stepping-stone for him. Go on, Broots."  
  
"Anyway, when I searched further into the Chicago mainframe, I found some, uh, grim bits of information." Broots paused, his expression both disgusted and frightened.  
  
Sydney stepped forward, drawing the others' attention. "What Broots meant to say was that the whole project was an attempt to create a killer. Apparently the Triumvirate was hoping to find a way to create an assassin that they could use to get rid of their enemies or any other troublemakers. That's what Lyle had in mind when Carey was moved to Chicago after being taken out of the Pretender project."  
  
Miss Parker stared at Sydney with a horrified look. The psychiatrist looked at her with his own unsettled look. Broots looked like he was about to be sick.  
  
7 Nocturnal Hunter Nightclub  
  
Red City, Delaware  
  
Lyle stopped near the bar where couples and singles alike were standing around drinking alcoholic beverages. Carey stopped beside him, watching the people with keen interest. Both men jerked their heads around when someone called Lyle's name.  
  
"Lyle!" Conall was heading in their direction, his gray suit exchanged for a navy blue one. He had each arm wrapped around the shoulders of a beautiful, young woman. The two couldn't have been older than twenty-three; wearing body-hugging tank tops and remarkably short, skin-tight skirts.  
  
"Glad to see you made it in all right. Girls, this is Lyle and Carey. Lyle, Carey, these are the girls." Conall smiled as he made introductions.  
  
The girl under Conall's left arm was taller than her friend, with wavy blond hair and azure colored eyes. Her skin was evenly tanned and glowed under the club's ultraviolet lights. She was curvy and slender, not to mention very pretty.  
  
The other girl was only five foot five. Her dark hair was trimmed to about shoulder length and matched her dark eyes. Her tight clothes accentuated the slender form of her body. Carey's eyes lit up as he eyed her discreetly. Lyle watched the younger man and, catching Conall's eye, smirked.  
  
"Carey, why don't you take Angela, here, out on the dance floor. She told me herself she's been dying to dance."  
  
Carey locked eyes with the dark-haired girl and smiled. "Sure." He offered her his arm, which she took, and waltzed her off to dance.  
  
8 Miss Parker's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
"How do you know it worked?" Miss Parker asked, glancing at Broots then Sydney.  
  
"W-well, first off, Lyle brought him here, didn't he?" Broots swallowed at Miss Parker's answering dark look. "Plus, on a hunch, I-I looked up all of the local papers in Chicago on the Internet. You won't believe what I found!"  
  
Miss Parker tilted her head. "What did you find, Broots?"  
  
Broots cleared his throat then looked at his hands. "I, uh, found some articles…"  
  
"And…?"  
  
The tech swallowed and looked around nervously. "I-I-I found articles mentioning a serial killer. H-H-He was called the Windy City Killer. He, um, raped and killed a bunch of girls in Chicago. He always waited a few months between murders and the police couldn't find anything solid on him. The only thing they knew was that he was young, blond- haired, and picked up all of his victims at various Chicago clubs."  
  
Miss Parker stared at him, stunned. "You think Carey might have been the killer?"  
  
Broots shrugged. "I-I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"What about his victims?" Miss Parker suddenly asked. "Did they have anything in common?"  
  
"They were under twenty-five and dark-haired."  
  
9 Nocturnal Hunter Nightclub  
  
Red City, Delaware  
  
Lyle and Conall watched as Carey and Angela were swallowed up by the crowd on the dance floor.  
  
Conall glanced down at the blond girl and smiled. "Sherrie, dear, why don't you go find somebody to dance with and I'll catch you again later?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "We can have some fun together later tonight."  
  
"Okay," Sherrie replied, blushing at his last statement. Conall squeezed her shoulder before pushing her in the direction of the dance floor.  
  
"Where'd you pick those two up?" Lyle asked as the two men watched the dancing throng.  
  
Conall eyed Lyle, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Oh, they were just waiting for an opportunity to get into the club. Just a couple of gold-diggers looking for some fun."  
  
Lyle grinned slyly. "And you were happy to oblige them."  
  
Conall chuckled. "Of course."  
  
The two men ordered drinks and stood around talking, every so often straining to look around in search of Carey and Angela.  
  
"Are you sure she won't be missed?" Lyle asked the doctor after a lull in conversation.  
  
"Yes. Classic story. Two teenage kids run away from home in search of adventure, parties, and guys. Once she's found, she'll most likely be in the obituaries under Jane Doe."  
  
"What about her family?" Lyle persisted, frowning.  
  
Conall shook his head. "They live in Boston. It would take months for them to hear of it."  
  
"You better be right."  
  
A few minutes later, they finally caught sight of the couple. Both were covered in sweat though they didn't seem to notice, brushing up against each other as they danced to the wild beat. The two men watched them, mesmerized. The couple had quickly grown accustomed to each other and danced in perfect sync. They were hedged in between other passionately dancing couples but only seemed aware of each other as they moved like one.  
  
"He dances very well," Lyle commented. "Especially for someone who doesn't get a lot of practice."  
  
Conall chuckled. "He is still a Pretender, after all, even though he isn't involved with the project anymore."  
  
Suddenly the song changed and Carey and Angela stopped dancing. The young man took his partner's arm and led her to the bar a few feet down from where Lyle and Conall stood. There he ordered them both drinks, Angela hanging onto his arm. Once their orders were handed over, Carey led Angela to one of the couches in a corner of the room. Lyle and Conall moved over closer to the couple so they were able to keep an eye on them.  
  
Carey kept his eyes locked with Angela's as they sipped their drinks. After a few minutes, he leaned in closer to her, their faces only inches away. He whispered something in her ear that elicited a blush and a giggle. Clutching his drink in one hand, he whispered earnestly in her ear again. This time he got a hesitant nod in answer and a coy smile. Carey smiled back, eyes twinkling, and stood up. He held his arm out to her. She accepted it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Leaving their empty glasses on the table by the couch, they moved past Lyle and Conall, Carey's arm slung around Angela's shoulders.  
  
Carey caught Conall's eye as the couple started by and smiled. "We'll be at the Brighton Hotel."  
  
Conall winked and smiled back. He and Lyle watched the couple leave.  
  
"You sure it's a good idea to let him take her to a hotel, unobserved?" Lyle demanded.  
  
Conall smiled. "No worries. Carey would never try to leave the Centre. He knows that without us protecting him, he wouldn't be able to keep up his "fun" for very long."  
  
"Just make sure he's safe in his room at the Centre by tomorrow morning. And make certain there are no loose ends."  
  
Conall smiled. "Of course. Now, I think I have a date to keep. Have George tail Carey to the hotel. Tell him to stay there and do nothing until I arrive."  
  
Lyle sneered. "Of course. Enjoy yourself."  
  
Conall chuckled as the man walked off. "Oh, I will, Mr. Lyle, I will."  
  
*****  
  
10 Miss Parker's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
  
  
Miss Parker ignored the newspaper on her desk as she worked. She hadn't slept longer than a couple hours the night before. She'd come into work early and had now been doing paperwork for several hours. With a sigh, she suddenly pushed the paperwork away and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.  
  
"Miss Parker!"  
  
Her eyes snapping open, Miss Parker sent a scathing glare in the tech's direction. "What?"  
  
Broots stopped, stared, and then slowly stepped farther into the office. "D-Did you get the morning paper?"  
  
Miss Parker reached out, snatched the paper on her desk, and waved it at Broots. "Right here, Broots."  
  
"But, did you read it?"  
  
Miss Parker scowled. "No, I did not read it," she snapped. "I've been doing paperwork all morning."  
  
"I-I, uh, think you might want to look at it," Broots replied hesitantly.  
  
"Why?" Miss Parker demanded.  
  
Broots sighed. "Just read it. It's on the front page."  
  
"What is?" Miss Parker asked as she unfolded the newspaper. She stopped suddenly, and one hand went to her open mouth. Her wide eyes read the headliner with disbelief.  
  
"Did Syd see this?"  
  
Broots slowly shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
Miss Parker stared down at the newspaper, still in shock. The grisly picture of a once beautiful, vibrant young woman stared back at her. The photo of the dead girl was in black and white, adding to its somber tone. Miss Parker read the headliner one more time, trying to regain control of her senses.  
  
Runaway Girl Found Raped and Murdered  
  
She skimmed over the article. The incident happened in Red City, Delaware, a town only a couple hours from Blue Cove. The body was found at the Brighton Hotel. The girl had last been seen alive at the Nocturnal Hunter nightclub an hour before midnight by her friend, a fellow runaway. The girl had last been seen with a young, blond-haired man. The police were doing their best to find this guy and crack the case.  
  
After reading, Miss Parker looked up at Broots. "Sydney will need to hear this."  
  
11 Sydney's Office  
  
Sydney entered his office, a newspaper under his arm. The room was dark when he went in. The psychiatrist placed the paper on his desk and reached out to turn on his lamp. Sydney nearly fell over backward when a figure stood up from his chair, the lamp casting its dull light on the figure's face.  
  
"Hello, Sydney," Conall greeted the other man. "It's been a long time."  
  
Sydney's expression smoothed as he recognized his fellow doctor. "Conall. Yes, it has been a long time."  
  
"Not since we worked on the Pretender project together."  
  
"Yes," Sydney answered, nodding. "I worked with Jarod and you worked with Carey."  
  
Conall arched a brow. "You remember Carey?"  
  
Sydney nodded again. "Yes, I do. Bright young pupil."  
  
"Though not as bright as your, Jarod," Conall sneered.  
  
Sydney gazed coolly back at the other doctor. "I know all about what happened to Carey. What the Centre did with him."  
  
Conall frowned. "How?"  
  
Sydney ignored his question, leaning forward to look Conall in the eye. "How could you let them do that to him?"  
  
Conall glared at him. "I had no choice."  
  
"You could have refused to allow them to do it."  
  
"You know what they would have done with him if they couldn't use him. I couldn't let the Centre destroy him."  
  
Sydney looked at the man evenly. "It already did," he stated coolly.  
  
Conall watched him exit the office. The man's expression was irritated and tormented at the same time. 


	3. Chapter Three

1 Disclaimers: Don't own any characters from the show, just the ones I made up. I'm not getting any money out of this, simply enjoyment.  
  
Author's Note: I am presently in the middle of writing numerous Pretender stories so updates on my stories may be a little slow. I enjoy reviews and don't mind any input on the story's development. I want to please my readers just as much as I want to please myself.  
  
Special Note: While reading this story, imagine the following actors portraying the specified characters:  
  
Richard Gere as Dr. Conall  
  
Paul Walker as Carey  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Simulation Lab  
  
SL-15  
  
Lyle walked down the steps into the lab. A manila folder was tucked under his arm.  
  
Carey sat behind the table, Conall at his shoulder. The ex-Pretender seemed for once to have trouble sitting still. Though when Lyle approached, he grew quiet.  
  
Lyle smiled disarmingly at the younger man. "Good afternoon, Carey." When Carey didn't respond, Lyle glanced at Conall, who shrugged.  
  
Lyle moved on. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"  
  
Carey's eyes brightened and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "It was just like at home."  
  
Lyle grinned. "That's good." He held up the folder. "I have something for you." He placed the folder on the table and slid it across to Carey.  
  
Carey opened the folder. He stared down at the enlarged photo for a few minutes before looking up at Lyle. "She's pretty."  
  
Lyle smiled. "Yes, she is."  
  
Carey looked at the photo again. He slowly traced the woman's face with a forefinger. "Who is she?" he asked, almost absently.  
  
Lyle's smile grew as he leaned forward. "Her name is Emily."  
  
3 Sydney's Office  
  
Sydney looked up as his two associates entered his office. He leaned back to study them. Miss Parker looked torn between anger and disgust. Broots' face was pale and a little green around the edges.  
  
Miss Parker slammed a newspaper on the psychiatrist's desk. "Did you see this?" she demanded.  
  
Sydney picked up the paper and unfolded it. As he read, his lips turned down in a frown. Once finished, he dropped it and looked up at the other two. "No, I hadn't," he replied, his voice unusually sharp.  
  
Miss Parker frowned. "We all know who's responsible."  
  
"Lyle must have some other reason for bringing him here. He wouldn't do this just for the fun of it."  
  
Miss Parker's frown intensified. "My brother has a plan for Carey."  
  
"W-w-what kind of plan?" Broots stuttered.  
  
4 Simulation Lab  
  
SL-15  
  
"Emily," Carey muttered. He caressed the image with almost loving gentleness.  
  
Lyle watched the younger man with delight. "We need your help," he told him softly.  
  
Carey didn't seem to hear him. "She's alone. Her family's gone. Like mine…"  
  
"Carey!" Conall interrupted sharply.  
  
Carey jerked up his head to look at his mentor then at Lyle. "You said you needed my help?"  
  
Lyle nodded. "Yes, we do. We need you to help us bring her in."  
  
Carey dropped his gaze to the photo. "Bring her in?"  
  
Lyle pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Alive." He leaned down to look Carey in the eyes. "Once we're through with her, you can enjoy her as you like. But she has to be brought in alive first."  
  
Carey leaned back slightly. "What do you want with her?" his voice was strangely suspicious.  
  
Lyle straightened, smiling at the younger man's curious protectiveness. Or perhaps it was possessiveness. "We just want her help with something."  
  
"And then I can have her? Enjoy her?" Carey's eyes flashed with eagerness.  
  
Lyle grinned. "Then you can do whatever you want with her."  
  
5 Sydney's Office  
  
"With Lyle, it's hard to tell what he's thinking." Miss Parker scowled.  
  
"C-Could it have something to do with Jarod?" Broots asked cautiously.  
  
Sydney's expression darkened. "The Centre couldn't possibly go along with any plan of Lyle's that might involve killing Jarod."  
  
"Syd's right. The Triumvirate still wants Jarod to be brought in alive." Miss Parker frowned, wondering what other use her brother might have for a trained assassin.  
  
6 Simulation Lab  
  
SL-15  
  
"But, first, Carey, we have to find her." Lyle smiled at the younger man. "You can help us with that as well."  
  
"I'll do anything you want," Carey assured him.  
  
Lyle's smile widened. "I know you will, Carey. That's why I chose you for this little project." He leaned forward and cupped Carey's cheek with his hand. "I know you'll make us proud."  
  
7 Sydney's Office  
  
"Maybe, they want to use Carey to capture Jarod," Broots hesitantly offered.  
  
Miss Parker glanced at him. "Assassins are more useful for killing people, not capturing them."  
  
"Perhaps they mean to use Carey as some sort of lure to trap Jarod with," Sydney suggested.  
  
"That sounds like something Lyle might do," Miss Parker agreed marginally.  
  
"But what kind of lure could Carey make?" Broots looked at his companions with confusion.  
  
Miss Parker smirked. "Perhaps they might try to catch Jarod's attention with a spree of rapes and murders. Let Carey kill a few more girls to draw Jarod's focus and then grab him when he shows up."  
  
Broots sighed and shook his head. "But how do we find out for sure what he's up to?"  
  
Miss Parker's gaze darted toward him and a feral smile crossed her lips. "You know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line, Broots. Why don't we ask him?"  
  
8 SL-12  
  
Lyle and Conall closed the door after them as they left Carey's new quarters.  
  
"He'll be ready when we need him."  
  
Lyle nodded. "We'll give him some more photos tomorrow and get started. I have some of our best people searching for information as well and I have a sweeper team ready on call for whenever we find her."  
  
"Are you certain Jarod will believe you when you tell him we have his sister?"  
  
Lyle smirked. "Jarod won't risk the chance that we might be telling the truth. As soon as we alert him, he'll come and we'll be ready for him."  
  
"And you are certain Carey will be safe?" Conall looked intently at the younger man.  
  
Lyle smiled. "He'll be safe. We won't let anything happen to your precious protégé."  
  
"What do you plan for Carey once we've got Jarod?" The doctor's worry for his charge was evident in his eyes and voice.  
  
Lyle eyed the older man. "Is that concern I hear in your voice?" he asked with a sneer.  
  
Conall frowned. "I am only thinking of my own future. Carey has been my only responsibility since he was first brought in."  
  
Lyle chuckled. "No need to fear, doctor. I have many other tasks for Carey to perform. I sort of like the idea of having my own little assassin."  
  
"I will continue to work with him," Conall stated firmly, watching the man out of the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction.  
  
"Of course, Conall," Lyle assured him. "Though perhaps we can find a few extra projects to keep you occupied as well."  
  
Conall smiled, appeased. "I would like that very much, Mr. Lyle."  
  
9 Mr. Lyle's Office  
  
Lyle whistled as he strode into his office. Everything was going according to plan. Carey would help locate Emily, and Emily's abduction would help locate the Pretender. Jarod would come to save his sister but instead become captured himself. Then Lyle would be credited with bringing the Pretender back and he would regain his seat in the Tower. Then he would have it all. Or, almost all. The only thing left for him to desire would be his father's place as Chairman. But that would be within his grasp, as well.  
  
Lyle stopped abruptly as he noticed he had company. His good mood evaporated and he glared at his sister and her lackeys. "What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
Miss Parker smirked back at him from where she sat perched on the edge of his desk. "Am I not allowed to visit my little brother just to say hello?"  
  
Lyle scowled. "No. Now what do you want?"  
  
Miss Parker's smirk widened as she stood up and sashayed over to him. She stopped when they were standing toe-to-toe and stared into his face. "I want to know what's taking up so much of your time lately. I haven't heard from you in a couple days and I was just wondering what could be taking your attention off the search for Jarod."  
  
Lyle's lips curled into a sneer. "It's none of your business, Sis."  
  
"Anything to do with Jarod is my business," Miss Parker snarled back.  
  
Lyle took a step backwards, grimacing at his sibling's slight victory. "Who says it has to do with Jarod?"  
  
Miss Parker flashed a triumphant smile. "You just told me."  
  
Lyle's eyes narrowed and another staring contest ensured. Again, Lyle ended up backing off. "You obviously have some idea, hence your two goons backing you up."  
  
Miss Parker crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at her brother. "Tell me everything, little brother."  
  
"I assume you know something about Carey," Lyle started.  
  
"I know all about your little serial killer from Chicago." Miss Parker glared at her brother as Sydney and Broots looked on from the sidelines.  
  
Lyle grimaced before continuing. "Anyway, we're planning to use Carey to find Jarod's sister, Emily. Once we have her, we-I-, plan to contact Jarod and alert him to the fact that I have his sister. Jarod will then exchange his freedom for that of his sister's."  
  
"What makes you think Jarod will believe you?" Sydney suddenly broke in.  
  
Lyle chuckled. "He'll have to. I'll make it perfectly that dear sister Emily won't last long if he does not follow instructions."  
  
Miss Parker felt a chill go up her spine at her twin's lethal grin. "And after you have Jarod? I can't believe you'd simply let Emily go."  
  
The wolfish smile that crossed Lyle's face froze all the blood in Miss Parker's veins. "After Jarod is brought to the Centre, Emily will no longer be of any use. At least, not to me."  
  
Miss Parker stared at him. "You don't mean…"  
  
"Take it to mean anything you want. Now, get out of my office." Lyle scowled at his sister.  
  
Miss Parker narrowed her eyes. "I want to meet Carey."  
  
Lyle was caught off-guard and his eyes narrowed as well. "Why?"  
  
"If he's going to be involved with this attempt to bring in Jarod, I want to know he's not going to compromise it."  
  
Lyle's unease slipped into a cool disinterest. "If it will make you happy, I don't see the harm."  
  
10 SL-12  
  
"Carey, you have some visitors." Conall's voice was full of disapproval as he entered the room. Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, and Lyle followed him into the room.  
  
Carey studiously stood up from where he'd been laying on his bed. He looked at the newcomers warily then turned to Conall, wondering what was up.  
  
Conall smiled comfortingly at his charge. "These people just wish to speak with you."  
  
Carey's gaze traveled to Lyle. Lyle grinned reassuringly at him before standing back against the wall. Carey finally turned his attention to the three strangers, who were watching him curiously.  
  
Miss Parker put on her best encouraging smile. "Hello, Carey. I'm Miss Parker." Carey's green eyes stared intently at her until she felt uncomfortable. She suddenly remembered that all of his victims had been dark-haired.  
  
"Carey." Sydney stepped forward, drawing the youth's attention. "I'm Sydney, do you remember me? I was working with the Pretender project while you were here."  
  
Carey blinked then stared at the psychiatrist. "Sydney?" He tilted his head. A sudden spark of recognition appeared in his eyes. "Jarod."  
  
Sydney managed a smile. "Yes, I worked with Jarod. Do you remember him?"  
  
Carey glanced at Conall, as if expecting to be given some sort of instruction in how to answer. The doctor merely looked back, offering nothing. Carey turned his attention back to Sydney. "I remember Jarod."  
  
"Carey," Miss Parker uttered softly, returning Carey's attention back to her. "Do you know why you're here?"  
  
Carey cocked his head, his expression puzzled. "To help Lyle."  
  
"How do you like it here, Carey?"  
  
Carey blinked in confusion. "It's fine," he answered after hesitating.  
  
Miss Parker smiled. "That's good. I hear you're going to be helping us capture Jarod."  
  
Carey turned his head to look at Conall, unsure how to answer. He swung his head back around to look at Miss Parker. "I'll help with whatever Lyle needs me to."  
  
Miss Parker nodded, smile in place. "That's good to hear. I just needed to be sure you wouldn't hinder our plan to capture Jarod." She patted the young man's shoulder before turning and striding toward the door. Sydney and Broots followed as though she'd given them a silent command. Lyle watched them leave with a fierce frown.  
  
Carey was watching him closely. Lyle quickly pasted a smile on his face. He walked over to him and touched Carey's cheek gently with his gloved hand. "Let's get to work, shall we?"  
  
11 Miss Parker's Office  
  
The three trooped silently into her office. All three faces were grim after what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Lyle has Carey practically eating out of his hand," Miss Parker groused once the door was closed.  
  
Sydney's face was impassive but his eyes glittered. "Carey's been trained to be a killer since he was fourteen. The only way to control him is to have his absolute obedience, which Lyle obviously has."  
  
"What about Lyle's plan?" Broots suddenly asked.  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. "What about it?"  
  
"Well, y-y-you heard what Lyle said-practically said. After he has Jarod, he's going to let Carey kill Emily!"  
  
Miss Parker rolled her eyes. "And your point is?"  
  
Broots' eyes bulged. "Well, what are you going to do about it? Y-You just can't stand aside and let Lyle do this!"  
  
"What would you have me do?" she snarled back.  
  
"Stop him! Tell y-y-your f-father or something!"  
  
"Miss Parker is right," Sydney quickly broke in. "There is nothing we can do at the moment."  
  
Broots jaw dropped. He glanced quickly between Miss Parker and Sydney. "I don't believe this!"  
  
TBC… 


End file.
